Stupid Cupid
by Luna S. Van Kurt
Summary: 3 drabbles acerca de la perspectiva de sasuke de un dia de san valentin, SasuNaru
1. Chapter 1

He aqui mi nueva invencion, alguns se preguntaran ¿Qué haces esta aqi, si aun no termina los pecados? es que solo digamos que me dio el pecado que intentaba terminar xD

* * *

Oh san Valentín, el amor flota en el aire, los pájaros cantan, todo se ve maravilloso… ¡y eso es odioso! Yo odio este día, las flores me causan alergia, solo quiero callar esos malditos animales… ¡Te odio cupido!!! De todas las personas en este mundo ¿Por qué tenias que enamorarme del mas idiota? No me quejo de que sea un chico, pero si de su estupidez, me le vengo insinuando desde hace meses y no entiende, hace rato le he dicho "te quiero" y lo ha tomado por broma!

-te quiero- aunque ese ha sido Naruto y cupido… ¡te sigo odiando!

* * *

recuerdan mi video? weno como FF no dejo ver el link ¬¬ aki se los dejo, solo quiten los espacios http:// mx. youtube. com/ watch? viHDaxAbs7c

Muy corto? Lo se, pero es un autentico drabble, no se preocupen los otros seran mas largos

¿Me dejarás un review o dejaras que me deprima y escriba algo muy tragico?


	2. Chapter 2

Me rindo con el link del video, les dire el nombre, sta en youtube, se llama Quiereme Sasunaru NaruSasu, mi nombre de usuario es zafiroDePlata

* * *

-"Odio San Valentin"- pensó el moreno mientras era rodeado por sus incontables fans que querian darle un chocolate

-Sasuke-kun toma mi chocolate- decian todas casi a la vez, una que tenia vista de agila, alcanzó a distinguir una caja de chocolates en forma de corazón cubiertos por los brazos del uchiha

-¿Sasuke-kun esa caja de chocolates que traes en tus brazos es para mi?- preguntó la chica, haciendo que sasuke se sonrojara levemente al ver que el hecho que el también planeaba regalar algo en un día que tanto odiaba

-¡Si es para mi!- grito la chica, causando la ira de las demás

-¡No! Sin lugar a dudas es para mí- dijo una pelirroja

-¡No, es para mi!- las chicas comenzaron a pelearse dándole la oportunidad a sasuke de escapar y en efecto no lo dudo ni un segundo

-¡ESPEREN SASUKE-KUN DESAPARECIO!- gritó una chica peliplateada y de inmediato todas se dispersaron para buscarle y tal vez hacerlo que se casara con alguna de ellas

-definitivamente odio san valentin- dijo en un tono frio una vez que estuvo a salvo debajo del puente donde solia entrenar con el equipo 7

-te aopoyo sasuke, no se porque a las chicas les gusta tanto-dijo una voz masculina cerca de sasuke, este al darse cuenta de que no se encontraba solo casi le da un infarto, pero aun así no cambio su pose made in Uchiha

-dobe casi me matas de un infarto- en ves de pensar habló, ese día tenia algo que le hacia aflojar la lengua

-lo siento, no crei que el gran uchiha fuera a tenerle miedo a un demonio como yo- dijo naruto con una mezcla de sarcasmo y tristeza

-naruto el demonio es el kyuubi no tu- le corrigió- ¿Qué es lo que haces debajo de un puente?

-Esperar a que el día acabe- dijo tranquilamente

-pero es día de san valentin, siendo tu pense que estarias repartiendo chocolates a todos-

-nunca recibo nada- dijo con un deje de tristeza-así que este año decidi no dar

-¿Ni si quiera a sakura? Pense que te gustaba

-no, sakura-chan es mi amiga, pero no me gusta a mi me gusta alguien mas- estas palabras habían ocacionado el corazón del uchiha una pequeña grieta, increíble, pero cierto, sasuke tenia corazón y uno muy sensible por cierto

-¿Pu-puedo saber quien?- de cierto modo se notaba en sasuke una voz quebrada, aunque solo una persona que lo conocia bien de verdad como naruto podía haber notado eso y el hecho de que sus ojos pasaron a tener un cierto aire de depresion

-Si lo supieras me matarias- dijo tranquilo

-¿acaso te enamoraste de mi hermano?- preguntó burlón- "cupido recibirá una gran paliza si me dice que sí"

-no, peor que eso

-entonces… ¿de orochimaru?

-¿de esa serpiente? Ni muerto

-¿entonces de quien?

-… me matarias, pero hay algo que me causa curiosidad¿Por qué mensionaste a puros hombres?

-porque… son a los que odio y te mataria sin dudarlo si te enamoraras de alguno de ellos…- un gran silencio se hizo presente- ¿naruto?

-¿si?

-¿eres gay?

-…-esa pregunta no se la esperaba, se sonrojo violentamente- ¿T-te importa?

-…solo es curiosidad- eso había sido una mentira, de verdad que le importaba, ya que si naruto era gay tenia mas posibilidades con el, pero un uchiha nunca es curioso

-…sasuke-

-¿Qué?

-¿me seguirias hablando aun si fuera gay?

-claro que si dobe¿en…?

-sasuke ¿puedo preguntarte algo?- le interrumpio naruto

-lo estas haciendo dobe- le dijo sasuke molesto- pero adelante pregunta

-¿para quien son esos chocolates?- pregunto el rubio haciendo sonrojar a sasuke-¿hay alguien que te guste

-son para...- no sabia si terminar esa frase¿y si naruto se reia de el? El sonrojo se su cara se estaba estendiendo y ya hasta parecia foco

-no tienes que decirme si no quieres- muy en el fondo le dolia que sasuke estuviese enamorado de otra persona- "estupido cupido"

Sin decir nada comenzo a alejarse del lugar

-Naruto espera- le llamo el moreno

-¿que pasa?- naruto al voltear se topo con los labios de sasuke, fue un beso casto y dulce- ¿por que...?

-los chocolates son para ti- le interrumpio- naruto, tu me gustas

-sasuke...-naruto estaba sin palabras ante las palabras de sasuke- tu...

-si no me quieres hablar no hay problema, lo comprendo, pero por lo menos acepta los chocolates- le dio los chocolates a naruto quien no dudo en aceptarlos

-baka- le dijo naruto- tu tambien me...

-¡chicas ahi esta sasuke-kun!- grito una de las "oporutnas" fans de sasuke

-"maldito cupido"- maldijo naruto mentalmente- "¿por que sasuke tiene que tener tantas fans?"

-"estupido cupido"- penso sasuke antes de echarse a correr, no sin antes claro tomar a naruto de la mano haciendole sonrojar

Luego de correr como dos kilometros y terminar en algun lugar del bosque a las afueras de konoha, al fin lograron perderlas

-las perdimos- dijo sasuke cansado de correr

-Tsunade-obachan nos matara cuando sepa que nos fuimos de la aldea sin permiso- dijo naruto preocupado

-le tengo mas miedo a mis fans- dijo sasuke imaginando como seria un castigo por Tsunade y otro por sus fans- ahora ¿que me ibas a decir?

-que cupido es un idiota

-dime algo que no sepa dobe

-me gustas

-¿¡Que?!- exclamo sasuke con asombro

-me pediste que te dijera algo que no sabes, y te apuesto que eso no lo sabias

-¿desde cuando?

-desde que te fuiste de la aldea, oye no pase casi tres años entrenando nomas por cumplirle a sakura-chan

-usuratonkashi

-pero soy tu usuratonkashi- dijo antes de sellar los labios de sasuke con un beso-entonces,¿ahora somos amantes?

-supongo que si dobe, pero que quede claro que sigo pensando que cupido es un tarado

-sasuke, creo que eso es en lo unico que estamos deacuerdo

* * *

Xime-chan si estas leyendo esto dejame decirte que no voy a poder hacer el reto, mi compu tiene muchos virus y la van a llevar a arreglar, de veras lo siento, te parece si mejor empezamos cuando la reparen?

Weno ia pasando a otras cosas, que tal me quedo este? espero que bien, m gusto como quedo, para las que leyeron lo de arriba ya saben que no tengo compu ahora TT asi que puede que me tarde en subir el otro cap y actulizar, pero en cuanto pueda lo hare

FELIZ DIA DE SAN VALENTIN!! uno de mis dias favoritos (Kurayami: sabes que yo odio este dia, actuas como idiota enamorada ¬¬ el dia de hoy hasta te has puesto a correr!) urusai kura-chan quedamos que este año festejaba yo!

Review???


	3. Chapter 3

Tengo noticias buenas y noticas malas, cual quieren primero?? Las malas??? bueno, la mala noticia es que mi musa tomo vacaciones, bendito dia escogiste para irte de vacaciones Sasuke ¬¬ ahora como voy a escribir lemon?? Ah las buenas son que apesar de que Otosan haya tomado vacaciones ¬¬ aun tengo imaginacion para el resto de mis fic, pero creo q no y es casi seguro q no contendran lemon -- por lo que el pecado de lujuria tendra q esperar hasta que Sasuke regrese de sus vacaciones ¬¬

-...- dialogos

-"..."- pensamientos

_sdsdsdsa_ La conciencia de Sasuke

* * *

Hasta ahora mi plan ha funcionado a la perfección, son las… diablos mi reloj se descompuso, sabia que debía ponerle baterías nuevas, como sea el punto es que no he sido atacado por esas chicas locas de mi club de admiradoras, lo malo es que tampoco he visto a Naruto en todo el día, tengo que decirle mis sentimientos para poder seguir pasando tranquilamente de Naruto _pero… ¿y si el te corresponde? _No, eso es imposible, Naruto no es gay, a Naruto le gusta… Hinata

¿No me creen? Pero si los he visto a el y a Hinata pasar mucho tiempo juntos la última semana… _aparte de paranoico, espía…_ ¿Qué? No, claro que no, no lo estaba espiando, es solo que como el se ofreció para "cuidarme"…_entonces te quiere…_ no, eso tampoco sugiere que el pueda estar remotamente interesado en mi… _pesimista… _si tal vez****

A si, por poco lo olvido, me encuentro sobre la cabeza del 4º Hokage observando la nada con la mirada perdida, definitivamente tengo que declarármele a Naruto y así no pasar mas ratos en este lugar…

Me han dicho que si te rechazan en san Valentín duele mas, pero es la única forma que tengo de olvidar este sentimiento que me impide concentrarme al 100 en batalla, siempre estoy cuidando de Naruto, en la pelea contra Haku, aquella vez en el valle del fin cambie la dirección de mi chidori apropósito… y son tantas las veces que le he protegido contra su voluntad desde que me trajo de vuelta que ya perdí la cuenta

-Naruto- suspiro sin querer, odio a Cupido, no por enamorarme de un chico, pero si por enamorarme de alguien que nunca me corresponderá, que ironía, yo, Uchiha Sasuke, el chico mas codiciado tanto por mujeres como por hombres, enamorado de la única persona que se puede resistir a mis encantos, la vida es tan injusta¿Qué digo? La vida no es la injusta, el injusto aquí es Cupido

-¿me llamabas Sasuke?- ese dobe casi me mata de un infarto ¿de donde salió? _Llego hace rato_ ¿y por qué no avisas? Estoy molesto _y antes estabas triste, ni quien te entienda _si, ni yo me entiendo

-¿Qué haces aquí dobe¿No deberías estar con Hinata?- espero que no se haya notado el desprecio que imprimí en el nombre de la Hyuga

-¿celoso Sasuke?- me pregunta con diversión

-¿yo¿Celoso? Por favor, yo no estoy celoso- _claro que lo estas_ tu cállate _sabes que tengo razón _aunque la tengas cállate

-ah- dijo Naruto con algo de ¿decepción? No pude ser, Naruto no pude estar así _tal vez esperaba que te pusieras un poco celoso_ deja de intentar de darme esperanzas

-respóndeme¿Qué haces aquí dobe?- volví a preguntar _tal vez te buscaba_ ¿Qué parte de cállate no entendiste?

-daba la vuelta… te buscaba…- lo ultimo lo ha dicho bajito, pero lo escuche y creo que mi cara ahora tiene un cierto tono carmín _ja te lo dije _

-¿me buscabas?- pregunto sin dar crédito a lo que escucharon mis oídos

-si- dice volteándose a otro lado_ creo que se sonrojo _imposible, Naruto no es de los que se sonrojan

-¿para… para qué me buscabas?-

-y-yo bueno… te buscaba para…- _te buscaba porque te quiere, baka _estas equivocada- para… para llevarte a casa, si eso, recuerda que yo soy el que se supone tiene que cuidarte-

-puedo cuidarme solo dobe- digo de forma indiferente_no te haría daño demostrar algunas emociones de vez en cuando _

-te recuerdo que se supone debes estar acompañado todo el día- Naruto se sentó junto a mi a… supongo que a hacerme compañía _díselo_ al rato

-mira Sasuke el atardecer- he de admitir que se ve bastante bien_ ¿el atardecer o Naru? _Los dos

-Naruto, hay algo que tengo que decirte- _vaya hasta que te decidiste _cállate que me desconcentras

-¿Si?- respiro un poco para darme valor¿Dónde esta el sake cuando lo necesitas? _Suenas como Tsunade _

-¡NARUTOMEGUSTASMUCHO!-_ definitivamente te entendió a la perfección _deja el sarcasmo para otra ocasión que los nervios me traicionaron; puedo sentir mi cara arder y a Naruto observándome confundido _¿y si se lo repites? _

-Sasuke, podrías repetir lo que dijiste, que no te entendí nada-_ repíteselo en este instante _pareces más mi jefa que a mi conciencia _oh vamos, solo quiero que sonrías… mejor no, muchas chicas comenzarían a declarar el Apocalipsis _exageras

-lo que quise decir fue…-_ que tierno ya te sonrojaste_ no es cierto… bueno un poco, pero no mucho- que tu… tu…-

-¿Qué pasa conmigo Sasuke?- me dice Naruto preocupado

-No me interrumpas usuratonkashi- _ ya se nos enojo _¿Por qué hablas en plural? No importa, sí, me enoje, no me gusta que me interrumpan

-que humor- dijo Naruto bajito, pero aun así lo oí perfectamente

-en fin, lo que quería decirte, es que tu…yo… es que…-_vamos Sasuke, has esperado mucho como para que te quedes a medias ahora- _te amo

Naruto esta en un aparente shock, creo que nunca se imagino que yo fuera _gay_, si eso

-entenderé perfectamente que no me correspondas y que quieras dejar de ser la persona que me 'cuide'…-

-¿¡Solo era eso!?- me pregunta con cierto aire de desespero, pero ¿Cómo que solo 'eso'? Acabo de expresar sentimientos y el le parece como si fuera algo muy común_ es algo común en las personas normales_ pero yo no soy como los demás- por dios Sasuke, pensé que me ibas a decir que te causaba alergia o que querías que alguien mas te 'cuidara'-

-¿eh?- es lo único que atino a decir

-baka, yo…- su cara se esta acercando demasiado, tengo que tener el máximo autocontrol, para no hacer nada estúpido… me besó… ¡me besó! Un beso casto y tranquilo, se separa de mi y estoy seguro que el rojo de mi cara se asemeja al rojo de la nariz de ese reno que ya no me acuerdo de su nombre _Rudolf…_ ese mismo, la cara de Naruto se ve tan linda con ese tono carmesí que ahora lucen sus mejillas-…también te amo-

Debo de estar soñando, de seguro este es otro de mis locos sueños _¿te pellizco para que veas que de verdad esta pasando? _No, gracias

-¿esto es…un sueño?- pregunto aun sin poder creer lo que esta pasando

-¿esto te parece o se siente como…?- Naruto me volvió a besar, pero esta vez pidió paso a mi boca con su lengua, nuestras lenguas juguetean juntas, cuando su lengua me transporta a su boca me da una suave mordida, que aunque me gustó he de admitir que también me dolió, nos tuvimos que separar por culpa de que mis pulmones no aguantaron mas, maldigo a mis pulmones _oye tenias que respirar alguna vez_- ¿…un sueño?-

-Se sintió muy real y también dolió un poco- _además Sasu-chan si fuera un sueño no te molestaría tanto _en eso tienes razón

-dicen que para darte cuenta de si es un sueño o no tienen que pellizcarte, pero yo preferí morderte- me dice mi Naru _como eres posesivo _ yo nunca comparto nada y menos a mi kitsune

-¿y cual es mi sabor?- pregunto con picardía

-tu boca tiene gusto a tomate- me dice divertido, yo solo atino a sonrojarme un poco

-pues la tuya tiene gusto a ramen- digo volteando mi cara para que no note el tono carmesí de mis mejillas _te ves lindo sonrojado _cállate

-Sasu-koi- ese koi se oye tan bien viniendo de los labios de Naruto- no te voltees te ves muy lindo sonrojado-

_Si lo digo yo no importa, pero si lo dice Naruto, es como oro¿verdad? _…_¿Sasuke? Genial, se quedo en blanco embobado viendo a su nuevo koi…_

Saben, después de todo, tal vez el día de San Valentín no sea tan malo, ahora voy caminando de la mano con Naruto, aunque ambos estamos volteando a otro lado disimulando, para que mi club de fans no intente nada en contra de él. Mi rostro no expresa emoción alguna, pero por dentro me siento bastante feliz, esta noche le hare a mi zorrito todo lo que le he querido hacer desde hace un buen rato…

* * *

Que tal, la verdad es que iba aplastar a sakura con todas las fans de Sasuke, pero decidi dejar mejor eso para otro fic, con este one-shot termine stupid cupid, espero les haya gustado, ahora les tengo dos preguntas mega importantes la primera:

Me dejaras un review y me haras feliz? Si io soy feliz mandare a traer a Otosan de sus vacaciones mas pronto!

La segunda es que tengo una historia nueva (Kuraymai: no te hagas publicidad dobe ¬¬) se llama importante confesión, pero no se dejen influenciar por el principio

y la tercera, q no es por hacerme publicidad, pero (Kurayami: dobe, te dije que dejaras de hacerte publicidad ¬¬) la ultima vez lo prometo coflaultimavezenestasemanacof (Kurayami: ¬¬) que les iba a decir? A si, me firman mi metro? el link esta en mi perfil

¿REVIEWS?


End file.
